


The Hedonist Circle

by SmolderingFlame



Series: Horrors of South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Body Horror, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bottom Stan Marsh, Brainwashing, Crossdressing, Cults, Dark Web, Debauchery, Descent into Madness, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Hedonism, Horror, Insanity, Kidnapping, Kinks, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Occult, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Stalking, Surgery, Tarot, Top Kyle Broflovski, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: What started off as a fun night with his girlfriend exploring a strange website turns into a nightmare for college sophomore Stan Marsh. Instead of preparing for the big football game against their rival school he instead finds himself the High Priestess of a strange group of deviants and fanatics called, the Circle. What plans do they have for Stan and will he even be able to get out alive?(Redux of Fic Hedonists Delight see inside for notes)
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Series: Horrors of South Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967611
Comments: 38
Kudos: 133





	1. The High Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! So, I had gotten so many requests to continue an old fic I wrote called Hedonists Delight. I want to say thank you for that. As a writer that really means a lot to me. Unfortuantely, as some of you fellow writers might understand, writers block can be a horrible thing. I consider myself as someone who likes to put out quality work for you all to read, so, I wasn't able to continue Hedonists Delight, mostly because I had horrible writers block on it. It had been awhile and my original idea for the story kind of escaped me.
> 
> But, I really liked the premise, and, I really appreciated so many people wanting to read something like it. So, I decided to take another whack at it, but, changing a few things. Having Stan as the man character and setting it in the modern day, dealing with the Dark Web. I've gotten a lot of inspirations so I hope you guys will really like it and see what I'm going for
> 
> With that being said, this fic is a little more violent then Hedonists Delight. So, in order to keep everyone okay and not triggered, I'm going to post warnings on every chapter to give you an idea of what is going to happen.
> 
> I really hope you guys like it, I worked really hard on it <3
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated :)

**The High Priestess**

_**Upright this card represents intuition, sacred knowledge, the divine feminine, and the subconscious mind** _

_**Reversed this card represents secrets, being disconnected from intuition, withdraw, and silence** _

Stan Marsh was quite proud of where he was, he had worked hard and now, he was reaping the rewards of it. He was a Sophomore at UC Denver, the star quarterback for their football team. He had gotten a free ride thanks to football and was even being scouted by the NFL. It felt great! But what was even greater was his high school sweetheart was by his side. Wendy Testaburger had graduated top of their class back in South Park and had numerous offers from schools all across the country, but, she wanted to stay with him, so, she took up UC Denver’s generous offer.

They had an apartment together right outside of the campus and though it was small it was comfortable. Tonight they were spending a quiet night in, watching some movies and enjoying some pizza from the local pizza joint.

“You ate like the whole pizza.” Wendy said with a giggle, moving to snuggle into her boyfriend’s embrace.

“Sorry, I can’t help it, I’m starving.” Stan said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m beat from practice, we’re going up against Arizona State next week and they’re suppose to be good.” He said, letting a yawn escape his lips as the movie Wendy had picked out played on.

“I know, I’m just glad it’s a home game so I don’t have to worry about you being gone for a week straight.” Wendy said, rubbing her boyfriend’s thigh and patting it.

“Me too, you know how much it sucks to be stuck on a plane with some of those guys? Fuck, they don’t shut the hell up. They all gossip like preteen girls.” Stan said, looking down at his phone and opening up a text. “See, even now, I’m getting text messages from them because I told them I didn’t want to go to that frat party tonight.” He said with a sigh.

“Hey, don’t let them bother them; I really appreciate you staying in with me tonight.” Wendy said, before smiling. “I have an idea, let’s do something fun.” She said, causing Stan to perk up.

“Something fun that requires a condom?” Stan said with a grin.

“Maybe later.” Wendy said, playfully poking his nose. “No, actually I found something really interesting while I was doing research for my new project.” She said, leaning over to grab her laptop. “So, you know how I’ve been working on my paper about strange internet websites? Well I found one that was actually kinda interesting…well creepy…but interesting.” She said, typing into the search bar.

“Come on Wends, not this dark web shit again, I really don’t like you going on those sites.” Stan said with a sigh. They had talked about this before but his words always fell on deaf ears.

“Oh calm down, it’s all nonsense, there is no dark web, there is no danger, it’s all just modern day urban legends.” Wendy said with a scoff. “Honestly, you’re being childish if you actually believe any of this crap is real, Stan.” She chided, before finding the website she had been looking for. “Besides, this is just a stupid quiz, like the ones Buzzfeed does.”

Stan raised a brow as he caught a glimpse of the screen. “What member of the Hedonist Circle are you? Take this short quiz to find out.” He read aloud. “The fuck is the Hedonist Circle?”

“It’s just the name of the website, you know, one of those new age sounding things that makes you think it’s way deeper than it really is.” Wendy said dryly. “I did this with Sophie earlier today and it was actually pretty cool. It tells you what card you would be in the tarot arcana. You know Sophie; she’s totally into this stuff so she was more than excited about it.”

“Really Babe? You’re gonna make me do one of those stupid personality quizzes? Last time I did this it said I had deep emotional issues with my father or some shit.” Stan said with a groan.

“And is that not true? Besides, it’s just for fun, I promise, whatever you get; I will not hold it against you.” Wendy said, holding her hands up in civility. “I even got Bebe to do it. Come on Hon, for me, please?” She pleaded, tugging on his arm. “It’s just for fun.”

Stan just sighed and nodded his head; it wasn’t like he could go against her. “Fine, fine, but you have to do it first.” He said, allowing her out of his arms in order to do it.

“Fine, I’ll do it again, just to show you it’s nothing but a silly quiz.” Wendy said, starting it up. After a few moments of filling in some things and checking some boxes, she was done. A glossy smile crossed her lips.

“So, what did you get?” Stan asked, not sounding too interested in the answer. While Wendy wanted to do online quizzes on weird websites he really just wanted to spend some more intimate time with her.

“It says I got the Chariot. The Chariot in the upright position, it means that I am in control, I have strong willpower, determined, and will see success.” Wendy said, sounding quite proud of herself. “Hmm, not bad, I would say that is pretty on the nose.”

“Wait, what does that say on the bottom there?” Stan asked, pointing to some text right under the picture of the Chariot tarot card.

“Oh, I didn’t see that the first time, it just says, twenty five percent of people who take this test get the Chariot Card. Unfortunately that means you are not Circle material, better luck next time.” Wendy read, before laughing a bit. “Just new age bullshit.” She said, before poking Stan’s chest. “Okay, your turn, you promised Stan.”

“Okay, okay, I’m doing it, keep your panties on…or take them off, honestly, that would be way better.” The footballer said with a laugh before being slapped on the chest by his girlfriend. “Ow! You’re being no fun.” He said, before refreshing the page so he could take the quiz himself.

**_Question one: What is your favorite color?_ **

**Blue**

**_Question two: What month of the year were you born?_ **

**October**

**_Question three: There are three cups, which is most appealing to you? The chalice, the stein, or the bottle?_ **

**The chalice**

**_Question four: What flower is most appealing to you? The daisy, the lotus, or the cherry blossom?_ **

**The lotus**

**_Question five: A moonless night is upon us, the trees are swaying to the left, the river is flowing to the right, you must get to shelter before the sun rises, how do you get there? Do you take the boat, do you walk, or do you climb?_ **

**The boat**

**_Question six: You find three rings, one of jade, one of amber, and one of onyx, which do you put around your ring finger?_ **

**The jade ring**

**_Do you partake of the pomegranate? Do you feel the snake wind around your wrists? Do you wear the veil? Answer the number that first comes to your mind._ **

**_196_ **

****

“The fuck was this? It was all just a bunch of crap.” Stan said, watching as the computer calculated his result.

“I told you it was all bullshit, but, I am excited to see what you got.” Wendy said with a smile, looking at the screen, her eyes going wide as she let out a giggle. “Oh my God…” She said in a teasing tone. “My Stan the Man has been hiding some things from me, hasn’t he?” She added in a cloying coo.

**_You are the High Priestess in the upright position. The High Priestess represents mystical beauty, femininity, great intuition, guardian of sacred knowledge, and the key to the subconscious mind. Only one percent of people who take this test get the High Priestess card in the upright position. This means you fit into our circle, congratulations, someone will be in contact with you soon._ **

****

“Okay, I’m done with this shit for the night.” Stan said, throwing his hands in the air. “You know what this means right? I never have to take another stupid quiz like this ever again. Apparently I am the all knowing high priestess so I don’t need advice from any of these things.” He said, before laughing a bit. “But seriously, you promised me some brownies, I want those now, the high priestess demands brownies.” He said, smiling as Wendy grabbed his hand and helped him up from the couch.

“Well, who am I to deny the wishes of the great high priestess.” Wendy said with a laugh of her own, reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. “Besides, you played around with my silly games so it’s the least I can do.”

“It really is.” Stan said, before moving to grab his girlfriend from behind and pick her up with ease, smiling when she giggled. “Did I forget to mention the high priestess also demands sex?” He asked, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“You are such an idiot.” Wendy said with a smile as she rested in his arms. “We’ll have brownies first, then sex, I think that will be a perfect evening in with you.”

**The Next Day**

Stan took in a deep breath as he was finally able to take a break from practice. He needed to cool down a bit, he was sweating all over and he felt disgusting. He needed to go to the locker room and shower.

“Good job out there today, Marsh.” The coach said with a smile. “You playing like that there is no way ASU will beat us. Plus, I heard some NFL scouts are gonna be there, so, you need to look your best, okay?”

“Yeah, no worries, I got it covered.” Stan with a smile, waving to some of the other players as he ran towards the locker room.

Quickly taking off his sweaty shirt he dabbed his chest off with a towel before grabbing his water bottle and taking a swig. Once he was hydrated enough to move he stripped the rest of the way and headed towards the showers.

The warm water hitting him felt incredible, he was more of a bath guy, something Wendy constantly teased him about, but, just feeling all the dirt wash off and go down the drain felt like he was being reborn. He loved playing football, but, it was tough work. His dad was so proud of him and was pressuring him to get into the NFL, telling him he would be set for life if he did, but, part of him didn’t want that. He had seen the games, guys’ bodies getting destroyed and lives ruined thanks to an injury. Wendy worried about it too, not wanting him to get hurt and have nothing to fall back on. It felt like he was constantly being pulled in two different directions. Honestly, he didn’t know what he wanted; he didn’t even really know who he was.

It seemed like his future had already been put in place for him, even though he wasn’t sure if it was what he wanted. It felt like he had no control over his own life. But, he had always felt that way. He had always done what others had told him to do. He played football because of his dad. He dated Wendy because she was comforting and familiar. He liked music and movies because of what critics said. He had to wonder what it would feel like to actually have some kind of control.

“Fuck…I get too in my head when I shower…” Stan said to himself, finishing washing himself off and grabbing the towel he had placed right outside of the shower stall. Wrapping it around his waist he heard a familiar tune sound off, the sound his phone made when he got a text.

Picking up his phone he raised a brow when he saw the text was from an unknown number.

**[Unknown Number]: You’re beautiful**

Stan looked around and then back down at his phone.

**[Stan Marsh]: I think you have the wrong number.**

**[Unknown Number]: I don’t think that at all. You’re Stan Marsh, you’re 19, born in Colorado, and enrolled at UC Denver. Your parents are Randy and Sharon Marsh and you have an older sister named Shelly who goes to UC Berkley.**

Now this really took Stan aback. Who the fuck was this! He felt his blue eyes go wide and he hoped to God it was just one of his friends pulling a stupid prank on him.

**[Stan Marsh]: Who is this? Listen, whoever this is, fuck off, seriously.**

**[Unknown Number]: Don’t be like that. You are very special to us. We said we would be contacting you soon. Hello High Priestess, welcome to the Circle.**

Stan felt his blue eyes go wide when he read the message. The Circle? High Priestess? Was this from that stupid quiz his girlfriend made him take last night?

**[Stan Marsh]: Listen, I don’t want anything to do with your weird club. My GF had me take that stupid quiz as a fucking joke! I don’t want to give you money, I don’t want to be part of your group, I’m not interested in your ideology!**

**[Unknown Number]: PIC SENT**

Stan watched as a photo slowly loaded on his phone. He let out a silent scream when he saw what it was. It was him…it was him in the locker room shower…just a few moments ago! How was that even possible! It didn’t help the picture was graphic; it was full view of his body, everything being shown off. He felt his body shake and break into a cold sweat.

**[Stan Marsh]: I’m calling the police!**

**[Unknown Number]: I wouldn’t do that. VID SENT**

Stan felt his breath hitch in his throat when the video that loaded was one of his girlfriend sitting in her statistics class. The video even had the clock in the background, showing off the time. Whoever this was, they were watching Wendy, they knew where she was…

**[Stan Marsh]: Leave her alone! Don’t fucking touch her!**

**[Unknown Number]: We won’t do anything as long as you keep this all between us, High Priestess. We’ll be contacting you again soon.**

Stan couldn’t help but let his phone slip from his hands. What the fuck was going on. He felt paranoid, extremely paranoid. Some freaks had pictures of him completely nude! They had cameras, they knew who his family was, they had footage of his girlfriend… Fuck! He had told Wendy this shit was bad news! She kept telling him it was just bullshit, just stupid fun, but, this wasn’t fun… This was freaking him out!

He ran fingers through his wet locks and quickly grabbed his clothes, slipping them on as fast as he could, almost like he knew someone was looking.

He took in a deep breath trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

~*~*~*~

“Baby, I really don’t want you going out tonight.” Stan said, frowning when Wendy had her coat on and was grabbing her purse. He didn’t want to tell her what happened, if he did, she would worry, and, she would feel bad.

“Why are you acting like this? I go to the movies with Bebe and Sophie every Saturday evening.” Wendy said, moving to gently rest a hand on her boyfriend’s chest. “Hon, what is going on? The last few days you’ve been acting super on edge. Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine… I just…you know…don’t like the idea of you and your friends going out by yourselves so late at night. You know they’re a bunch of creeps out there.” Stan said. “I can’t help but worry about you, at least tell me Scott is going to be there.”

“No, he isn’t going to be there, he has a project he has to work on, but it’s fine, you know I have pepper spray in my purse, I have my phone, and I’ll be in a group.” She said, before grabbing his hands and giving them a squeeze. “I love you, Hon, I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll see you tomorrow morning; I’m going to stay over at Bebe’s because we were going to have drinks afterwards.”

“Just call me as soon as you get to the movies…and to the bar…and to Bebe’s…” Stan said, moving to press a tender kiss to her lips. “I love you too Babe, I’m sorry I’m being so weird… I just can’t imagine anything bad happening to you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Same, Baby.” Wendy said with a smile, pressing a kiss to his nose before making her way out of the apartment. “I’ll see you tomorrow! Love you!” She said with a smile, giving a wave as she went to meet Bebe and Sophie in a parked Uber.

Once he was alone in the apartment he quickly locked every window and every door he could find. It was no secret he struggled with anxiety and this whole situation was making it go crazy. He had xanax for such an occasion, but, it really made him tired. If he fell asleep, what if something happened? What if Wendy needed him? He frowned, looking at the bottle he kept in the medicine cabinet. If he didn’t take one of these he could have panic attack…

Doing one more run through and making sure everything was locked and closed he cautiously took a pill. If he just drank some energy drinks he would be fine.

Well…that was what he thought

Unfortunately the medicine kicked in and he was out like a light within the hour, passed out on his couch.

~*~*~

Waking up from a xanax nap was hard. You almost didn’t want to because everything just felt so calm. But, Stan was awoken by voices…voices that sounded like they were near him.

“This is really the High Priestess?” One voice said softly, muffled, as if something was partially covering their face. “He isn’t even the right gender…”

“Such things can be changed.” Another voice said. “The test doesn’t lie, this is the one, I think he’s pretty…I like his hair.”

“Didn’t think the High Priestess would be zonked out on pills.” The first voice said. “He has much to learn.”

Stan groaned and felt his eyes flutter open. The sight in front of him was not what he had been expecting. He felt himself freeze, two men were standing in front of him, both of their faces were obscured by ski masks and they were holding, what appeared to be, hypodermic needles.

“Hello High Priestess.” One said pleasantly. “No need to be scared, we’re just here to take you to your destiny.”

“G-Get the fuck away from me!” Stan said, still lethargic from the xanax. He managed to get himself off the couch and tried to grab something, anything to hit them with.

“Calm down, you are being irrational; such is not behavior worthy of the High Priestess.” The other said.

“I’m not your fucking high priestess you fucking psychos!” Stan screamed, managing to rip a lamp up from the side table and throw it at the men, using it as a distraction so he could try and get to a phone. He scrambled, trying to grab his cell phone, but, one of the men, the larger one, quickly grabbed him.

“Let me go!” Stan cried out, kicking his legs and using all of his strength to try and break out of the man’s arms, only to find the struggle ineffective. Yeah he was football player, but, he was quarterback, he wasn’t nearly as strong or as tall as many of the guys on his team. Whoever the guy restraining him was, he had a lot of strength to him.

“Shhh, you’re safe, I promise.” The large man said, gripping the brunette’s face and caressing it with a gloved hand. “We would never think of hurting you. We’re just going to give you a little something to calm you down so we can take you to where you belong.”

Stan wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He managed to bite the large man’s arm, causing him to be let go and the masked intruder to let out a string of curses. He grabbed his phone and started running towards the door, trying to open it. “Siri! Call 911!” He screamed, hoping the smart phone would pick up his pleas. He was quickly tackled to the floor by the large man, the other man coming by with the needle dripping of a strange fluid. “HELP! HELP!”

_Calling 911_

“Shit.” The man holding the needle grumbled. “Hold him so I can just get this in his arm!” He snapped, moving to plunge the needle into the football player.

Before Stan knew it everything was going black.

“It’s okay…it’s okay…you’ll be home soon.” A voice said as his limp body was picked up by the larger man.

As they carried him out of the apartment another voice could be heard.

_“This is 911, what is your emergency? Is anyone there? How can we help?”_


	2. The King of Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan meets the King of Cups and begins his introduction into the Circle, whether he wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a hallucinogenic trip
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! I've been working hard on it to make it something special!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

**The King of Cups**

_**Upright this card represents emotionally balanced, compassionate, diplomatic.** _

_**Reversed this card represents self compassion, inner feelings, moodiness, emotional manipulation.** _

The last thing he remembered was being in his apartment and waking up from a nap. Two men in black masks had grabbed him and thrown him to the ground, injecting him with something… After that everything went black.

He wasn’t sure where he was all he knew was he was in so much pain. His body was sore and he felt hazy, like he couldn’t focus on anything. He tried to get up, nearly falling over as he did so. He needed to figure out where he was and get out. Stan managed to balance himself against a concrete wall and took in a deep breath.

Finally being able to take in his surroundings he began to feel even more uncomfortable. It was a barren room, concrete floors, concrete walls, no windows, and a large metal door. He looked down at noticed he was still in the same clothing he had been wearing when he was last in his apartment, but, his cell phone and wallet were missing from his jean pockets.

“Fuck…” Stan said to himself, getting to his feet. He quickly went over to the door and gave it a tug, finding it was locked. He wasn’t surprised but still was heartbreaking. “Hello!? Hello! Let me out of here!” He screamed, starting to smack the door with his hands. After a few moments of screaming he didn’t hear anyone respond…just silence. He felt tears well in his eyes and slowly start to run down his cheeks. These psychos were going to fucking kill him. God, he just hoped they didn’t have Wendy too… He’d never forgive himself if he put her in danger…

Tears continued to run down his cheeks as he slid down the concrete wall, hugging his knees to his chest. He was scared and he was confused, whatever he had been drugged with was still in his system and it was making him woozy and disoriented.

Stan felt whimpers escape his lips and his body start to shake. He had to keep himself calm, he was about to go into an anxiety attack, and, for good reasons! He could already feel his breathing become unsteady and his heart rate start to pick up.

“It has to be a prank…” He said to himself. “It has to be…”

_“Now, now, don’t cry, Priestess.”_ A voice said out of nowhere. Stan quickly looked around and noticed in the top corner of the ceiling was a small camera that was focused right on him along with an intercom.

“Let me out of here! Let me the fuck out of here you sick freaks!” Stan screamed, hating that these people were watching him… They were watching him trapped in a cage like a rat. God…they had always been watching him since he completed that stupid quiz! He felt bile rise in his throat and wanted to vomit.

_“Shhh, calm down now. You aren’t going to be in here long. We just needed to hold you somewhere while we prepared for you. You are very special to us.”_

Stan felt his eyes narrow as tears still ran down his cheeks. “I don’t care if I’m special to you… I’m not a fucking toy for you to play with!” He seethed, trying to stand up, he let out a cry as he felt his knees buckle and he nearly fell to the ground again.

_“It would be a shame to mark that pretty face of yours. Now, a tray is going to be slid through the crack under the door. There will be four items placed on that tray, pick one; hold it up to the camera for us to see.”_

“I’m not picking shit!” Stan screamed, clenching his hands into fists.

_“You want to get out of that room don’t you? Well, you will get your wish; all you have to do is pick an item on the tray.”_

“Last time I picked something I ended up getting kidnapped and shoved into a torture cell!” Stan cried out, frowning when the voice decided to go silent. Well until a silver tray was slid under the door and, just like the ominous voice had said, there were four items on it.

Stan had been expecting actual items on the tray, but, instead, there were just four pictures, a sword, a cup, a pentacle, and a wand. He knew there had to be some kind of meaning or symbolism to these images, but, he was too tired to even analyze what was in front of him. Besides he had a feeling whichever picture he chose would end up badly for him. Closing his eyes he reached out and grabbed a phone, feeling it in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed he had chosen the cup…

He took in a deep breath and held the picture up to the camera. He couldn’t survive much longer in this room. The walls felt like they were closing in on him and his anxiety was making it harder and harder to breathe. He had to have been knocked out for quite some time because he could hear his stomach growling and he had the urge to use the bathroom… Like hell he was going to pee in a corner like a fucking animal…

_“The cup… Well…aren’t you the lucky one. Someone will be in to get you shortly.”_

“Wait! You said you’d let me out! The fuck!? Let me out!” Stan screamed, hearing silence overcome the small room again. He let out a frustrated scream and found himself punching the wall, not carrying how it hurt his hands.

**Meanwhile**

“Well, you saw the video footage, our lovely priestess, he chose the cup.” A man said, his voice sounding quite pleased with the outcome of the test. As the clock ticked and the sound of a spoon hitting a ceramic cup could be heard echoing through the large room.

“That he did, that he did.” Another man said.

A large TV screen was hanging up on a large white wall, four men sat around it in wingback chairs, each looking at a brunette passing back and forth in a cell he was being held in. The camera footage was a bit grainy but each one of them could make out the tears, the fear and uncertainty on the college student’s face.

“You really think this is the High Priestess? I just…I don’t see it…” One of the men stated, tapping his Italian loafer on the white marble floor. “Looks more like a pathetic rat in a cage.”

“The test doesn’t lie. Besides, he just needs to be awakened, it will take time, but, good things usually do.” Another voice pointed out. “A profound metamorphosis and he will be perfect, what we have been looking for, for so long.”

There was silence until another man cleared his throat and clapped his hands together.

“Very true, very true, well gentlemen, shall we begin the Circle Game?”

All four men looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

“Wonderful, call one of the pages to release the gas.”

~*~*~*~

Stan was starting to panic. It had been hours since that voice said someone would get him! He could feel the walls coming in and all he wanted was to just be outside, somewhere open and free! He was a fool to think they were going to let him out… He was a fool to think they were going to keep him alive. He was as good as dead, the only question now was, how would they do it? Would they torture him first? Would it be fast? Would his family and friends ever find his remains? He felt his lower lip quiver and tears run down his cheeks.

All he could think about now was his loved ones. He hadn’t seen his parents in months and now he would never see them again. Wendy would never know what happened to him and she would be scared… He’d never get to live out his dreams, never play in the big football game against ASU, never get married or have kids…

“Fuck…” He managed to say, sniffling as his tears practically blinded him. “Please…I don’t want to die…” He said to himself, burying his face in his knees. “Please…” He muttered to himself. He felt his breathing begin to grow more rapid and his eyes dart across the room, as if he would find some kind of way out in a state of panic.

Stan felt his teeth grit and his eyes clench shut. It was becoming too much….too much…TOO MUCH!

“LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!” He screamed, gasping for breath as he did so. His blue eyes were wild in frenzy when he heard the sound of a door opening, but, to his confusion, it wasn’t the large metal door that kept him trapped inside, no, a small vent had opened and soon enough a gas started to fill the room.

“N-No…no…no…” Stan cried out, trying to stand up and go for the metal door. He knew there was no way out, but, it didn’t stop him from trying! He was going to die! He felt tears roll down his cheeks as the gas started to fill the room.

Along with the gas came a faint sound of music. Everything was beginning to get hazy and he couldn’t see straight.

_We can't return we can only look behind_ _  
From where we came  
And go round and round and round  
In the circle game_

Then once again everything went black…

~*~*~*~

The sound of birds chirping was the first thing Stan had heard since that strange song had been playing in his cell. He could feel a gust of wind going over his form and cooling his legs…his bare legs… He slowly started to come to, slowly sitting up and feeling grass under his hands…not concrete…

Blue eyes snapped open and looked up to see the blue sky and the sun shining down on him. He wasn’t inside anymore…he wasn’t locked up. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he lowered his eyes and started to look around. It was…beautiful… garden, a lush garden full of green grasses, bright flowers, and large fountain that was in the shape of a cup, clear water overflowing from the top of it.

“You’re awake.” A feminine voice said softly. “You were out for a few hours; did you enjoy your rest?” She asked, resting a hand on the brunette’s cheek. “I hope that you don’t mind I changed your clothes. The clothing you came here in was very dirty and not becoming of someone like you.”

Stan blinked a little and looked down to see in fact that he was dressed differently, gone were his worn jeans and t-shirt, replaced with a filmy white gown. The woman, the woman with light brown hair and a kind smile who had been speaking to him was touching his hair, weaving colorful flowers into it.

“They are from the garden.” She said when she noticed the brunette was curious about what she was doing with his short raven locks. “If your hair were longer, I could put more in, perhaps one day.” She said in a soothing manner.

“W-Who…are you?” Stan managed to ask, finally finding his tongue. He had so many questions. Where was he? Why was he wearing a dress? Why was this woman putting flowers in his hair? But, he could only manage to spit out one…

The woman just laughed and shook her head. “I’m the Page of Cups. It is an honor to meet you, High Priestess, you are truly divine.”

“What is that? Page of Cups?” Stan asked, still feeling lightheaded and hazy.

“I serve the King of Cups, he is my mentor.” She said, finishing putting the colorful flowers in raven locks.

“But…do you have a name? My name is Stan Marsh… I don’t know where I am. Please…can you help me? I don’t belong here.” He said, wishing the girl would just give him mercy..

“Name? Hmm…yes I did have a name…long ago…I had one…I don’t quite remember it, it isn’t of much importance.”

“Well…who is the King of Cups? Does he have a name?” Stan asked, trying to stand but finding his legs much too weak to do so.

“He does, but, I am not to speak it, he will tell you himself.” She said gently grabbing Stan’s shoulders and turning him to face towards where the fountain was.

Stan looked over and saw a tall man approaching them. He was dressed in a nice dark grey suit, black loafers looking strange among the green grasses. He had striking red hair that was cut short and piercing green eyes that were looking at him intensely. Was this the man who took him? Was he the kidnapper?

“It is very nice to finally meet you.” The redhead said in a deep voice. He moved to gently sit down next to the brunette. “Don’t try to move too much, the gas that was pumped into your cell did a number on you, but, you’ll be fine, with time.” He said, looking the brunette over before looking back at the brunette girl. “Page, you did a fine job, the Priestess looks wonderful.”

“Thank you Sir, it wasn’t hard, he is lovely.” The Page said with a smile.

W-Who…are you?” Stan asked, finding a hand move to gently rest on his cheek.

The redheaded man just laughed a bit and shook his head. “I’m the King of Cups and you, my dear, are even lovelier in person. I’m terribly sorry you had to be locked in that room for so long we were just getting things ready for you.”

“Y-You…kidnapped me…” Stan said, trying to make a swipe at the man only to find he could barely move his arm. He let out a cry and found that same large hand grabbing his wrist.

“Now don’t be ridiculous, if anything, we saved you. You are much more important than just some…college student.” Kyle said. “You know, being chosen as the High Priestess is an honor, we haven’t had one in…decades…” He said, before smiling again. “Has anyone ever told you how lovely your eyes are? They are such a beautiful shade of blue, I could drown in them.”

“What do you want with me?” Stan asked, not liking how this man was looking at him.

“Now, that is a complicated question to answer.” The redhead said with a laugh. “One that we will answer in due time.” He added, patting the brunette’s thigh. “Tell me, do you enjoy my garden? I always dreamed of bringing a High Priestess here. Nature in all its pure beauty, in its innocence, that is what makes life worth living.” He said, looking at Stan. “To me, the High Priestess represents all of those things, beauty, innocence, freedom; I see all those things in you.” He said, leaning back a little and taking in a deep breath. “Our world would be so much better if we embraced those things, don’t you think? We could learn so much by going back to our roots…back to the dirt.”

Stan was starting to get frustrated. He didn’t want a bunch of flowery words he wanted answers! He wanted to go home! He bit his lower lip and managed to put his hand to his face. He gently stroked it, as if wanting to make sure it was still there. “I want to go home… I don’t want to be here… Your test was a mistake…”

The man just shook his head. “I can assure you this was no mistake, that test has been circulating for decades. Before the internet my father and his father’s father would circulate them in a number of different ways, in books, in college classrooms, in census data. No one has managed to be chosen as the High Priestess since…well…my own mother.” He said with a chuckle. “This is your home now and we are your family.”

“Listen…I don’t want to be your priestess, I don’t want to be your family…I want to go back to my home and my life!” Stan snapped, starting to get irritated.

“Shh, you’re just confused, I understand, I’m sure this is all very jarring to you.” The redhead said, moving to grab the brunette’s hand. He just laughed when the feisty priestess tried to snatch it away from him. He tightened his grip, feeling the soft skin underneath his hands. He managed to bring it up to his lips and brush a kiss to them. “You’re beautiful, and, you’ll be even more beautiful when you metamorphosize.”

“What does that mean? What does any of this mean!?” Stan snapped, grabbing his hand away from the man. “I want some fucking answers!” He screamed, managing to get up on his two feet and try to grab the man. “I’m not your priestess, I’m not your plaything, I’m your victim, that’s it!”

The man kept that smile on his lips, just laughing when the brunette screamed at him. He managed to grab Stan’s wrists and press them together, managing to disarm him. Thanks to his tall frame, he towered over the brunette, which also worked in his favor. Honestly, he found this adorable, his little innocent little priestess looked so lovely in his flowers and white dress, he just fighting his role, that was natural, everyone always fought their role at first, but, sooner or later, they succumbed to it. What means were needed to do that? Well, it was different for everyone, but, he had his ways.

“You want to go home, I hear you, I understand that. This place is new and frightening to you.” Kyle said, motioning for the brunette girl to come over to him. “Page, fetch us some tea, the Aya blend tea.” He said softly, moving to help Stan sit back down on the ground, amongst the green grasses.

“Of course, Sir.” The page said obediently, making her way towards a small cottage that was in the middle of the gardens.

“Now, let’s talk about this huh? The last thing I personally would want is the High Priestess not being happy.” The redhead said, seeing the brunette was still rather tense. “Tell me about your life, I only know what I’ve seen from some footage of you. What were you doing with yourself?”

Stan bit his lower lip, not wanting to give too much information to his captor. “I’m a college student and I play football…”

The King just nodded his head. “Football? That is interesting; I just can’t imagine someone so delicate playing such a brutal sport.” He said, resting a hand on his cheek. “When did you start playing?”

“Uh…when I was eight… My dad always had me in football…”

“Hmm, so it was his decision for you to play? Do you like it? Is that why you play it in college? I’m sure you’re hoping to get into the NFL, right?” The redhead asked, his green eyes focusing on the brunette.

Now that took Stan off guard. Did he like it? He played football because…he always had… It was one of the few things he was good at. He always told himself he loved it, that his dream was playing in the NFL, but…was it really? He had always wanted to make his parents proud and he got to UC Denver because of his athletic abilities, not his brain.

“I…don’t know…” Stan said, feeling very uneasy, almost like he was getting too warm.

“And, you have a girlfriend, correct? The brunette girl we sent you that video of. She is really pretty; I bet you’re very fond of her.”

Stan definitely didn’t want to give any information about Wendy so he just stayed quiet.

“How long have you been dating her?” The older man asked, green eyes intensely looking at the priestess.

“Since grade school…” Stan said, finding himself answering even though he didn’t want to.

“Well, that is certainly impressive. Most people never date the same people their entire lives. That must have been hard on you. I mean that in the way that people like to explore, it’s just natural, especially in the teen years.” The King added.

Was it weird he had been dating Wendy for so long? He had to think about that. Some of his friends had made comments throughout the years about how he needed to branch out from Wendy. He was caught up in that thought when the brunette came back out, holding a tray with some tea cups on it.

“Here we are, some tea, this should help you a little, Priestess, tea always helps.” She said, handing the brunette a ceramic cup.

Stan brought the cup up to his nose and recoiled a bit at the smell. “Oh…God…what is this?” He asked.

“It’s called ayahuacsa tea, its common in South America, used for medicinal purposes.” The redhead said, taking a tea cup and taking a sip. “Try it, you’ll like it, you’ll find that it will open things up for you and help calm you down a little. You must be thirsty; I know you haven’t had any water since you got here.” He said, a smile tugging at his lips.

The brunette was thirsty; he had been looking at that fountain thinking about just diving in and drinking the water as soon as he could get steady. He didn’t exactly trust it but his mouth was dry… Bringing the tea cup up to his lips he tried ignore the smell and took a sip, quickly downing it all. It did not taste good, but, at least it was liquid.

“You’ll be feeling better soon.” The man said with a chuckle. “I never did properly introduce myself, did I? I’m the King of Cups, but, my name is Kyle.” He said, resting a hand on the brunette’s hand. “And let me say, I’m very excited to get to know you more, and, so are the other kings.” He said, setting his cup down.

~*~*~*~

He wasn’t sure what was going on but things were not normal, no, not by a long shot. He wasn’t sure where Kyle and that woman had gone, but, he had been wandering around the garden, almost feeling like he was lost. He was warm and cold at the same time, sweat gathering on his forehead. His white dress trailed behind him as he walked, the flowers breathing in and out and the sky changing colors. It was beautiful…

“What a silly thing you are…” A voice whispered, causing Stan to whip his head around.

“Huh? Who said that?” He said his voice in a panic. He looked around, desperately trying to find where the voice was coming from. “Hello!? Who are you!? I need help!” He cried out, starting to run to nowhere in particular.

“Such a disappointment, such a fake.” The voice said again, this time with a cruel laugh. “You don’t even know what you are. Just a silly little bird flying around in a cage.”

“Leave me alone!” Stan cried out, coming upon the fountain and resting against it, looking into the clear water and seeing his reflection.

“You’re a fake.” The voice said again. This time he noticed it was his own reflection.

“I-I’m not a fake…”

“You don’t like football, you do it because people tell you too.” His reflection said simply. “You don’t live a life you just do as your told.”

“No…I do like it…”

“You’re afraid to be yourself…afraid to explore what is inside of you…inside of the fantasies you keep locked in your head.” The reflection continued to taunt. “You’re bored; admit you’re bored, bored of your pathetic life everyone else has made for you.”

Stan shook his head, feeling tears well in his eyes and start to run down his cheeks. “No…I just want to go home…”

“What do you even have at home? You have nothing! Just a life constructed for you! You’re pathetic! A weak, stupid, pathetic, shell of a human.” The reflection said, starting to laugh in a mocking way.

“Stop laughing at me! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!” Stan screamed, falling to his knees.

“What would Wendy think seeing you like this?” The cruel doppelganger asked, still laughing.

“SHUT UP!” Stan cried out, moving to reach into the fountain and swipe at the water, trying to destroy what was looking back at him.

“Priestess.” A deep voice said, causing Stan to look up in a panic, only to see that redheaded man again, Kyle.

“I-I’m scared… It won’t stop laughing at me…” Stan said, feeling a hand rest on his cheek.

“Breath into me, and I will breath into you.” Kyle said, moving to wrap an arm around the brunette’s waist, pulling him to his chest. “Let me worship you…” He said softly, blowing out, what looked like, black smoke.

Stan blinked and found himself closing his eyes, taking in the smoke and allowing the redhead to hold him. “I feel like I’m falling…”

“You are falling but sometimes it takes falling to wake up and understand who you really are.” Kyle said, moving to unlatch himself from the brunette and giving him a gentle push.

“No!” Stan screamed, feeling himself falling, falling down a tunnel of darkness that never seemed like it was going to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The circle game song   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqjdtUn9lKo
> 
> Some information about Ayahuasca  
> https://www.healthline.com/nutrition/ayahuasca#risks


	3. The King of Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan meets the King of Wands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and disturbing themes
> 
> Sorry this one took so long to update! This is a heavy plot driven project so I want to get it just right! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

**The King of Wands**

**_Upright this card represents someone who is a natural born leader, a person with vision, an entrepreneur, an honorable person. Reversed this card represents an impulsive person, someone who is hasty, ruthless, and has high expectations._ **

Last thing he remembered was a garden and falling…falling down an endless black hole. He didn’t know where he was going…hell…he didn’t know where he was. It felt like all of his senses were bending out of whack and he was living on more than one plane of existence.

Well…that was where he was until he found himself on a marbled floor, his white dress sticking to him thanks to sweat. Blue eyes were wild as he tried to piece together what had just happened. When he was in that strange garden it had been day time but now…it was night. He could see stars glittering across the sky through a large window of the room he was currently in.

He felt like a newborn fawn as he tried to stand up. His legs were wobbling and he could barely keep himself upright. Whatever was in that tea had really done a number on him. He took in a deep breath and ran fingers through his damp black locks. He felt so sick, like he wanted to vomit.

He braced himself against the wall, not wanting to fall and crack his head open. He couldn’t help but notice on the very wall he was leaning against was some kind of…tapestry.

He had to back up a bit of a way in order to take it all in thanks to it being so massive.

If he wasn’t so sick and so freaked out maybe he would appreciate the artistry of the piece. It looked old and it was divided into three pieces, the first depicting four men in crowns, all holding something different in their hands. “A wand…a sword…a cup…and a pentacle…” Stan murmured to himself. He recalled being in that torture room and having to pick a picture, these were the items he had to choose from. Not to mention, the redheaded man…he said he was the King of Cups.

He allowed his eyes to scan to the middle of the piece. This depicted a feminine looking figure with its legs opened and the four objects on either side of him. Stan had to lean in a little closer to see the figure was wearing a crown, a crown much grander than the four kings. The last part was damaged; looking like it had been the victim of a fire. He moved to gently press his hand against it, feeling the material under his fingers. From what he could make out of the pieces that weren’t ruined was another picture of the feminine figure sitting on a throne. He raised a brow when he tried to make out some words right under the throne.

_“Et Imperatrice”_

“It means the empress.” A deep and nasally voice said, causing Stan to rest a hand to his heart and quickly turned around in a startled fashion.

The man was rather intimidating looking, piercing grey eyes, slicked back black hair, and a three piece suit on, looking like it probably cost more than anything Stan had ever owned in his life. He wasn’t as tall as the redheaded man from the garden, but, he was still a bit taller than him. Standing behind the mysterious man was a shorter blond man who appeared to be a bit…twitchy…

After a few moments Stan found his tongue, swallowing hard as he looked at the gentleman in the fine suit. “W-Who…are you?” He asked, coughing a little as he tried to keep himself upright.

The dark haired man scoffed a bit as he looked Stan up and down. “The more important question is who are you?” He said, stepping a bit closer.

Stan felt a shudder break throughout his body. “I-I’m…Stan…” He said his voice hoarse.

“A name doesn’t tell me anything about who you are.” The tall man said, crossing his arms over his chest. He went so far as to grab a lock of Stan’s hair and finger it. “Why I could learn your name from your hair, your teeth, your blood…” He said, laughing a bit when the scared brunette pulled away and stumbled backwards.

Stan felt himself fall to the ground, unable to stand on his own two feet.

“Well, who are you? I asked you a question; it would be in your best interest to answer.” The man said, leaning down and grabbing the brunette roughly by his chin.

Stan didn’t even know how to answer this. He assumed the man meant his name, that would be the normal thing, but, nothing about this was normal. He raised a brow and bit his lower lip. “Um…I’m a college student…” He stammered out.

“A college student named Stan… Well, that is interesting, but, that wasn’t what I wanted to know. Let me give you some kind of clue, you are, apparently, the high priestess.” He said, before clicking his tongue. “Personally, I don’t see it.” He mused, waving his hand in the air. “I always liked to picture the priestess as this classic beauty but you…you look more like you belong on one of those…teen drama programs.”

“A-Are you telling me…I look like…I belong on…Saved by the Bell?” Stan said, having enough dignity left in him to actually be insulted by that comment.

“If I actually knew what that was I would probably say yes.” The older man said, his voice dry. “But, that doesn’t matter; I’m more concerned about the matter at hand. You are the new High Priestess.” He said, before narrowing his eyes a bit. “Your eyes…they’re all dilated, you must have just came from visiting Kyle. He drugged you up good, probably had a bit of fun with you.”

“I-I…don’t know what he did. Last thing I remember was being in some garden and drinking tea.” Stan said, putting a hand to his head. His head was still aching so badly and the strange man’s comments about the redhead having fun with him while he was drugged up made him nauseous.

“Sounds like him, he loves to play like that, I don’t understand it myself personally. He’s all about nature and hippie dippy bullshit. A real man, a real king, holds his own on a battlefield, either in body or in mind. He hold a plethora of weapons all of them an extension of him and his being.” He said, gesturing for the blond man who was standing behind him. “The mighty sword of Damocles, the katana of Muramasa, the great Pashupatastra wielded by the goddess of destruction Kali, every warrior has their preferred weapon.” He mused.

Stan was getting frustrated with all these flowery words and drawn out speeches. This was the same exact thing that other man had done to him! He wanted to know why he was here! He wanted to be let go! He frowned and managed to get up. “I don’t care... The only thing I want is to leave this place. I don’t care about what you think a real man or a real king is.” He snapped, his blue eyes narrowing a bit.

The man was silent for a moment before he started to laugh. “You have some bite to you, you’ll find some like that more than others do.” He said, allowing the blond man to hand him a box. He slowly opened it up and pulled out a revolver with a rather ornate handle, holding it right to Stan’s head. “I was trying to get to the point that a real man knows how to use a gun.”

“Jesus Christ!” Stan screamed, clenching his eyes shut when he felt the barrel rest against the side of his head.

“Not so feisty anymore, now, are we?” The man said, an amusement lacing his dry and nasally voice.

Stan considered himself a guy who grew up in a relatively safe environment. He was raised in the suburbs and he had never been around a lot of crime, never been mugged, and certainly never had a gun pressed against his head. He couldn’t help but feel tears run down his cheeks and his body break into a cold sweat.

“Have you ever heard of the old paradox one cannot make peace without first having war? Well, that’s how I like to live my life.” He said, before clearing his throat. “I’m terribly sorry, I have been quite rude haven’t I? I haven’t even told you my name.” He said, leaning close so he could whisper in the brunette’s ear. “I’m the King of Wands, but, you my dear can call me Craig.”

Stan felt himself shake, the barrel of the gun still pressed against his head. “Please…don’t kill me…please…”

“It’s all about the anticipation, isn’t it? It’s not if I do it, it’s the fear of whether or not I will, that’s what creates the terror.” Craig said, moving to give the trigger a squeeze.

Stan screamed, waiting for everything to go black, instead, there was nothing…

Nothing at all…

“Fear of the unknown makes a man weak.” Craig said, tossing the gun back to the blond man who was still standing behind him, not fazed by anything that had just happened. “As our High Priestess the unknown must be something you are quite well acquainted with.”

“I don’t want to be your High Priestess! I just want to go home!” The brunette screamed back.

“We all want things but we can’t ignore our destiny.” The older man said simply looking at Stan on his place on the ground. “How am I supposed to worship someone like you? I know you are not yet enlightened but through reading the texts it made it sound as though it would be…immediate. I guess I’m a fool for taking things literally.” He said, clasping his hands together. “Well, I suppose the next step is helping you along your way.”

“I wanna go home…” Stan whimpered only to have the man kick him swiftly in his side. He let out a wail of pain and found himself on his back, looking up at Craig.

“We all have different ideas of what the High Priestess should be, what it represents, to me, the High Priestess is a leader and a warrior, you are neither of those things.” Craig said, grabbing the brunette and pulling him so he was upright. “But that can change, can’t it? I was once like you, weak, pitiful, scared, but then I was thrust into a situation that made me grow strong and see the world for how it really is.” He said, moving to grab the gun that was on the floor. With ease he grabbed some bullets he had in his pockets and loaded them into the revolver. “Page, come over here.” He said, alerting the blond man to come to his side.

With the same ease he used to put the bullets into the gun and pointed it at the blond. He cocked the gun and looked back at Stan. “We’ll start now. If you don’t stop me I’ll shot him and because my aim is so good, I’ll kill him.”

Stan felt his eyes go wide. This man…he was insane enough to actually do it! His hand was on the trigger he had bullets loaded, but still, the blond man didn’t flinch or even try to run away. He wanted to scream out for Craig to stop, but, he found himself unable to do so.

“Do you think I’m bluffing?” Craig asked dryly aiming the gun down and pulling the trigger, skillfully grazing the blond’s leg. Blood started to spew out and still the blond didn’t flinch, didn’t move, didn’t scream.

“Oh my God!” Stan screamed, shaking his head. “Stop! Please!” He pleaded.

“Do something about it! I won’t hesitate to make a killing blow and then he’ll be dead. It will be all your fault, because you made the choice. Tweek here won’t be the first page I’ve killed. Can you deal with that? Deal with the thought a man’s life was ended because of your cowardly ways?” Craig asked, aiming the gun at the blond’s head.

Stan didn’t know what got into him but he found himself standing up and running towards the man, going to grab for the gun. Craig started to fight back, a smile on his lips.

  
“That’s it…fight me...show me the fire inside of you.” Craig said, laughing as the brunette went as far as to slap at him and claw at him. “I still have the gun.” He taunted.

“Let go of me!” Stan screamed, feeling his anger and fury unleash. It was almost like he couldn’t help himself, before he knew it the gun was on the ground, away from Craig, and he was on top of the man, punching him. The older man briefly struggled before overpowering him and flipping them over so he was on his back, pinning him to the ground.

“That’s what I wanted to see, perhaps, you really are the High Priestess.” Craig said, resting a hand on Stan’s thigh.

**~*Meanwhile*~**

Wendy didn’t know what to do. Stan had been missing for days! He wasn’t the type to just get up and leave, especially without telling anyone. He had a big game coming up and his parents were coming into town to watch him play. She had been dragging her feet on telling them, hoping Stan would turn up. She had alerted the police, filed a report, but, they claimed he was probably just off partying, shrugging it off as nothing.

“This is all my fault…” Wendy lamented, looking over at her friend Bebe. “He was freaking out the night I went to go hang out with you. He isn’t answering his phone and no one has heard from him.” She said, wiping some tears from her cheeks. “God…what if he’s dead?”

“You can’t think that way Wendy, I’m sure he’s fine.” Bebe said, trying to be comforting. “All we can do is wait to hear from the police.” She said, giving her friend a hug. “Stan is a strong guy he wouldn’t go down without a fight. Besides, maybe the police are right, maybe he just went to go party and got super high, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I don’t know Bebe...it doesn’t seem that simple…” Wendy said, not being able to help looking over at her computer, a message flashing on the screen.


	4. The King of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan meets the King of Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!
> 
> Things are going off the rails now! So beware or subjects like forced surgery! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

**The King of Swords**

**_Upright this card represents who holds mental clarity, have high intellectual power, are authoritative, and are known for telling the truth. Reversed this card represents someone who is keen to manipulation, misuses their power, and holds onto their inner truth._ **

****

Craig placed a cigar between his lips and blew out some smoke, watching it as it came out in rings. He had finished his little ‘training’ session with the new high priestess and had retired to the parlor of the manor. He had been weary of the brunette when he was first brought to them. He wasn’t what he would consider high priestess material, but, he had seen a glimmer of hope when he had gotten the brunette on his back. Those blue eyes, they flashed with an unbridle fury fit for a true warrior. It brought him back, it brought him back to the time he was truly a warrior as well.

“Glorious evening tonight, isn’t it?” A rather serene voice said, cutting through Craig’s thoughts.

Craig watched as Kyle went to sit down in a wingback chair across from him, that same disturbing smile on his face.

“You drugged him.” Craig said simply, putting down his snifter of brandy. “Drugged him and plopped him right down on my floor. He didn’t even know where he was when he woke up.”

Kyle just shook his head and laughed. “I don’t consider ayahausca drugging; it’s simply a tool to help with a journey of self discovery. As for bringing him to you, well, you were the next in the rotation, I was just being courteous.”

Craig snorted a bit. “You are hardly ever courteous.” He said, looking over at the redhead. “Did you defile him while he was drugged?” He asked simply.

After a few moments of silence Kyle laughed, putting a hand to his chest. “What do you take me for? Some kind of brute? No, he is still untouched and he will remain that way until things are complete.” He said, clapping his hands together. “Now, what about you, you didn’t damage him in any way, did you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “You know that won’t make McCormick happy, it’ll make his job much harder.”

“He may have a few bruises but nothing disfiguring.” Craig said, taking a sip of his brandy. “What do you think of him? The priestess?”

“I think he was brought to us for a reason. I like to believe in the test and I don’t think it led us astray.” Kyle said, crossing one leg over the other.

“What about physically, do you find him attractive in the physical sense?” Craig decided to ask. This was an important thing to bring up now. McCormick was going to be entering the game and he was their go to guy when it came to the physical realm.

“Well, I think he is lovely. His eyes are very captivating and his face is sweet, I think he is nearly perfect…just needs a few alterations.” Kyle said, taking in a deep breath. “The most beautiful creatures in this world are the ones that can properly meld the best of both worlds.” He said, resting a hand on his cheek. “That’s what the high priestess is; the columniation of everything the universe gifts us with.”

“Has anyone ever told you your flowery way of speaking is annoying?” Craig asked in a dry tone.

“I’ve found that most people find it’s charming.” Kyle said, resting a hand on his cheek. “So, tell me, where is out priestess now that you’ve finished your training with him.

“He’s resting.” Craig said, watching as another man entered the room, this man tall, blond, with wry smile on his lips. “I felt like he was going to need it before he was sent off to the next one of us.” He said, his words aimed right at the blond man who casually sat down in one of the wingback chairs.

“Don’t stop talking on my account.” The blond man said, kicking his legs up on the coffee table and looking at the other two men in the room. “All I heard was that Kyle drugged the priestess in his freaky garden and Craig slapped him around. I really hope neither of you damaged him too much. You’re always making my life harder.” He said with a grin.

“He’s just fine, besides, you’re a master of what you do, even if I were to break every bone in his face you’d be able to reconstruct it, wouldn’t you?” Craig said, watching as the blond smiled and nodded his head.

“Well, that is true, but, I really love hearing you sing my praises.” He said, watching as the redhead sitting across from him looked over at him.

“What are you planning to do to him, McCormick?” Kyle asked, tapping his foot on the ground. “I found him quite lovely, but, you are the one who is so keen in the ways of aesthetics.”

“I need to see him first. You two have been awfully greedy with him and I only have so much time before I have to pass him along myself.” Kenny stated. “I overheard he was resting? Well, have him moved to my area and I’ll take a look at him myself.” He said, smiling a bit. “I have to say, this is quite the opportunity we have on our hands, it was coming to look like the circle was never going to be completed. “

~*~*~*~

Stan honestly didn’t want to fall asleep. He knew only bad things would happen if he closed his eyes, but, he was so tired, so very tired. This was the first sleep he had gotten since he had been abducted. Try as he might as soon as the strange dark haired man had dumped him off in a large comfortable bed; he was out like a light.

He didn’t wake up once, well, until he found a bright light shining in his face.

“Ngh?” He groaned, blue eyes fluttering open as he quickly noticed he wasn’t in the bedroom anymore, in fact, he wasn’t in a bed anymore, he was strapped into some kind of chair. He quickly struggled against his binds but was too tired to fight as hard as he normally could.

“You’re awake.” A man said, walking over to him. He held his hands up in defense. “Don’t worry, you’re safe, just have you strapped in so you won’t fall.” He explained. “I’m really happy I finally get to meet you. You are something, such nice eyes, good bone structure, defined jaw…” He said, almost in an analytical sense.

“Who are you? Another one of those psychos?” Stan said, his voice cracking a bit. “Listen, I don’t give a shit what king you are or what your philosophy on things are. If you’re going to kill me…just do it…” He said, managing to look the blond man in the eye.

The man blinked a moment before laughing. “Well then, you are the intense one.”He said, sounding amused. “I’m not looking to kill you.” He said, moving to sit down on a rolling chair. “You weren’t brought here to be killed.” He added, before going to gently grip the brunette’s chin. “Now, stay still for me.”

“Don’t touch me.” Stan snapped.

“You’re just going to have to deal with it; I’ll be touching a lot more than your face.” The man said, before letting out a sigh, moving to grab, what looked like, a black marker. “I guess I should introduce myself before I get to work here. King of Swords, yadda yadda yadda, but I prefer to go by Kenny.” He opened the marker cap and leaned close. “I have to say, you are very pretty, I don’t think I’ll have to do much.” He said, drawing on the brunette’s face. “Soften a few things up, plump up a few things, add a few things.” He muttered to himself.

“What are you doing!?” Stan snapped, trying to turn his head so the man couldn’t continue to draw on him.

Kenny finished up and capped the marker. “Every king you’ve met so far has taught you and given you their ideology on what a priestess. Kyle gives the spirituality, Craig gives the strength, I give the physical aspects.” He tried to explain.

The brunette felt himself shake at that. “Physical? What does that mean? Are you going to fuck me…is that it? Is this just some kind sex cult or something?” He asked. He just wanted some damn answers! It seemed like every time he was getting close to figuring out what the hell was going to happen to him, he was taken for a loop.

Kenny couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Well…maybe…but not right now, no when I say physical I mean your appearance.” He said, moving move some dark locks aside. “You see, the priestess is suppose to look a certain way, according to a lot of texts and artwork we have studied. So, that’s where I come in. Unlike Kyle and Craig who were born into the Circle I was more or less recruited. Before I joined the Circle I was a plastic surgeon.” He said, humming a bit as he picked up a needle.

Stan felt his eyes go wide. “W-What are you going to do with me?” He asked, shaking when everything came to a columniation in his head.

“I’m just going to bring out the priestess inside of you to show on your outside too.” Kenny said simply. “Don’t worry, it’s not going to hurt and you’re going to recover quite fast.” He said, watching as the brunette started to frantically shake his head.

“You’re going to…do plastic surgery on me!? What the fuck! Get away from me!” Stan screamed.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay.” Kenny assured, moving to stick a needle in the brunette’s arm. “This is just a sedative. We’re gonna get you over to a table so I can properly oversee to you.” He said, allowing the brunette to be slowly satiated. “I’ll be right back, just sit tight, and get comfortable.” He said kindly, making his way out of the room.

Stan tried as hard as he could to hold onto consciousness. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He noticed his binds were leather, and, the blond man had left a scalpel behind. If he could just get to that he could cut himself free! Moving to rock the chair side to side he felt glee as it started to slowly move towards the instrument table. The room was starting to spin a little; the sedatives must have been kicking in. He took in a deep breath and swung his leg over to hit the table. If he could just get the instrument on the ground he could attempt to pick it up with his feet.

Letting out a groan he kicked the table over and saw the silver tool fall within reach. Working quickly (or as quickly as he could under his condition) he maneuvered his feet to pick up the scalpel. “Please…please God…” He muttered to himself, trying to keep it together. “Please…” He begged, tears welling in his tired blue eyes.

He wanted to praise any deity he could think of when he managed to get the scalpel in his hand. Finally…hope…there was hope! He was going to get out of here! He held his breath as he tried to cut the leather, sawing on it for awhile until the first bind was in tatters. Now with his free hand he easily managed to get out of the second one, followed by the bind wrapped around his midsection.

Stan tried to stand but found himself on wobbly legs, his eyes straining to stay open. He just had to get somewhere to get help. He just had to get to the road and flag down a car!

As he made his way out of the room he could hear voices in the distance. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but he recognized them. He took in a deep breath and dragged his feet down the hallway, finding himself starting to lose control of his appendages.

By the end of the hallway, when he could see large double doors that signified the entrance, he was crawling, dragging his poor body towards salvation.

He had never seen the outside of his prison. It was gorgeous really…an ornate manor that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. He looked towards the dirt road that led to it and just hoped, prayed, someone would be passing by. Tears were making it hard to see and all he wanted to do was pass out. But somehow he persisted on, dragging and crawling all the way. He just knew he had to hurry, they’d be looking for him.

After what felt like hours, his knees scrapped from crawling on the rocky dirt path, he found himself at the road, and…a car was driving by.

“Hey!” Stan screamed, waving his arms in the air. “Stop! Please stop! I need help!” He cried out as loud as he could. The car, a rather nice black Lincoln, stopped and a man came out of it, walking towards him. “Please…please help me… I don’t know where I am…they took me…and…they’ve been torturing me… Please…take me to a hospital…or police station…please…” He begged, tears running down his cheeks and his voice cracking.

“They really did a number on you.” The man said, leaning down to help the brunette up. “Can you stand?”

“No…I’ve been drugged…I can’t hold on much longer…” Stan said, his breathing heavy as he felt like he was going to pass out.

“It’s okay, just rest, I’m going to help you.” The man assured, going to scoop the brunette up from the ground and place him in the backseat of his car. Looking back he noticed the poor thing had promptly passed out.

~*~*~*~

“What do you mean he got away!?” Craig screeched, grabbing Kenny by the collar of his shirt.

“He couldn’t have gotten far, he was sedated.” Kenny said, forcing Craig’s hands off of him. “I left just to prepare the operating room… I don’t know how he even managed.”

Kyle had his arms crossed over his chest. “Well, I guess we really can’t deny he is indeed the priestess, who else would be able to do such things?” He said, biting his lower lip. “We have to find him… We can’t let this slip through our fingers.”

“Well no shit!” Craig snapped, moving to open his jacket and produce a handgun. “I’ll hunt him down myself. A bullet or two in the leg won’t kill him.” He said, checking the chamber to make sure the gun was loaded.

As the three bickered among themselves the sound of a throat clearing could be heard.

“Are you morons done?” A man said, making his way in. Unlike the other three he was a bit portly, chestnut locks slicked back. His suit, which looked quite expensive, was covered in dirt. “I don’t know what you would do without me; I found a stray wandering away and pawing at my Lincoln.” He said. “He’s passed out.” He said, before looking at Kenny. “I certainly hope you’re gonna do some work on him because he looks fucking awful.”

“Eric…” Kenny said, looking at the fourth and final King.

“You can all thank me later, can we finish up here, I’m the last to even get a chance with him and I almost lost it.” Eric sneered, handing the scalpel to Kenny. “He’s on the table, get to work.” He snapped, before looking at Craig and Kyle. “Fucking pathetic idiots.”

“Say that one more time.” Craig snapped back, the gun still in his hand.

“Let’s calm down here… The priestess is alive, he’s back safe, and Kenny is going to work on him. Let us just take comfort in the fact the Circle is going to be completed.” Kyle said, watching as Craig lowered the handgun and Kenny nodded his head.

“I suppose I should get to work…” Kenny said, moving to pull on a pair of latex gloves.

~*~*~*~*~

_“We’ve only just begun to live. White lace and promises, a kiss for luck and we’re on our way. We’ve only begun…”_

Stan started to stir. The sounds of Karen Carpenter singing so sweetly filling the room. He was expecting to find himself in a hospital or in a car, but instead, he was in a familiar looking room. “N-No…” He slurred, watching as the blond haired doctor from earlier approached him.

“Look who woke up.” He said, moving to take off some gloves that had blood splatter on them. “Don’t move, you’re still waking up from the anesthesia.” Kenny instructed. He smiled a little and leaned over to adjust something on Stan’s face. “There we go, all bandaged up.” He said.

“B-Bandage?” Stan managed to ask, causing the man to chuckle a bit. “No…no surgery…you can’t…” He added, starting to thrash weakly.

“Calm down, it’s already over.” Kenny said, moving to grab a mirror and hold it up so the brunette could see. “Those bandages are going to be on for awhile and you’re going to have to wear that compression suit for a bit too.” He said, holding the mirror still.

Blue eyes were the only thing visible from the bandages and they went wide when they saw his reflection. Stan screamed a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the entire room. Though he couldn’t see what was under all the bandages he knew he had been altered, he had been changed without his consent, he had his very identity stripped from him. When those bandages came off, what would he look like? He’d be a monster! Even if he got home no one would believe it was him! His parents would think he was a stranger; the girl he loved would turn him away… He felt his body shake only to have Kenny force him back down on the bed.

“Calm down, no need to break a stitch.” Kenny said, pulling back the blankets to check on the body bandages. “I’m going to give you another sedative to keep you calm.” He said, moving to pick up a needle and quickly inject it in the brunette’s arm. “Rest… You need your rest; I’ll have Butters bring up some water.” He said, pulling the red silk sheets back up so they were covering the bandaged body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always told myself if I made a horror movie I would incorporate the song "We've Only Just Begun" by the Carpenters. XD 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__VQX2Xn7tI


	5. The King of Pentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan meets the King of Pentacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just want to say, thank you for all the love on the last chapter! I wanted to put out another one as a thank you. I really hope you'll continue to enjoy and read. This really is a labor of love for me. A very intricate plot that I'm proud of. If you want more horror like stories from me for Halloween, check out Bloodlines too! 
> 
> Also I'm like an hour late, but, happy belated birthday to Stan Marsh!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading and thank you again! <3

**The King of Pentacles**

**_Upright this card represents a person who has wealth, business savvy, has discipline, security, and an abundance of things. Reversed this card represents someone who is inept with their finances, driven by wealth and social status, and is often stubborn._ **

****

The Page of Swords, a young blond man with large blue eyes sighed as he sat next to a bandaged figure that was resting on a large bed. He had been tasked with watching over him while he recovered, trying to get him to eat and drink, something the brunette didn’t seem keen on doing.

“Priestess, are you thirsty?” He asked, moving to gently press a straw to swollen lips that were peeking out from bandages. “You need to drink; you’re going to make yourself sick.” He said, letting out a sigh of relief when the figure actually wrapped his lips around the straw and drank. “There you go.” He cooed softly, happy the brunette was drinking. The priestess was in some kind of drugged state. After having, what was deemed as, an episode, The King of Cups and his master, the King of Swords had come in, sedating him.

While the blond was focusing on the figure in bed, his blue eyes rimmed with bruises peering blankly from underneath the bandages, the door opened.

“How long is this going to take? You said he would recover quickly.” Eric snapped, following Kenny into the large room.

“I did, it’s only been a week, you have to understand with the amount of work I did, a quick recovery is still in the realm of months.” Kenny explained. He looked at the small blond and gave him a nod. “Thanks for looking after him Butters, did he give you any problems?”

Butters shook his head. “No, Sir, after the sedative he’s been quite docile, he even drank some water.” He said, before looking a bit worried. “But, he’s very spacey. He keeps muttering things and looking out into nothing.”

“Nothing to be concerned about, probably just side effects of the sedative.” Kenny said, opening up his bag and pulling some bandages and rubbing alcohol. “I do need to change his bandages.” He said, looking at Butters and Eric. “If you are uncomfortable with…healing skin…I’d advise you to leave.”

Eric snorted and shook his head. “I want to see how far he has to recover.” He said, watching as Kenny picked up some scissors to cut away the old bandages.

“Well, he still has some time to go, but, in the end, it will be worth it.” Kenny assured, resting a hand on Stan’s still bandaged cheek. “How are you feeling, Priestess?” He asked, addressing the brunette. He wasn’t surprised when the brunette didn’t answer, Kyle must have dosed him pretty good. He shook his head and moved to take some scissors and start to cut away at the old bandages. Once they were all off he heard Eric gag.

“Jesus Christ!” Eric cried out, averting his gaze from the healing face. “How is this progress!?”

“It takes time; I don’t know how much more I can explain that, besides, this isn’t hideous, it’s beautiful.” Kenny said admiring the work he had done. Of course it was still in progress, but, once it was done, it would be some of his best work.

“Beautiful? I hate to think what you find ugly…” Eric said, moving to motion for Kenny to wrap the hideous face up again. “What did you even do to him?” He decided to ask.

“Smoothed out a few things, plumped a few things, shaved down a few things…you know…the usual. I don’t want to go into too much detail; I like to let my work speak for itself.” Kenny said simply. He gently ran a cloth over the healing skin and smiled. “Don’t listen to him, you’re beautiful, even now, you’re beautiful.” He assured, managing to be tender as he cleaned the wounds. “I know you can hear me and I know you’re probably a bit concerned about what I did, but, don’t worry, you’ll love the results.” He added, being careful not to let the brunette see his reflection in the mirror. Now wouldn’t be the time.

“I feel like I’m watching Doctor Frankenstein work here.” Eric managed to say before letting out a sigh. “Kenny, is he at least okay when it comes to the body? What about his chest and hips? Those healed up yet?” He asked, moving to take a closer look at the compression suit the brunette was still wearing.

“Slowly but surely.” Kenny said, not paying the large man much mind as he finished cleaning Stan’s face up and started to rewrap it in bandages. “I’m good, but, I’m not magical, the human body needs time to heal itself otherwise you get…issues.” He said, smiling a little when he finished up. “There you go, Sweetie, all done, you did good.” He said, going to gently pat the brunette’s hand.

“Well, this is just fucking great, once again, I’m the one stuck with the short stick! I’m getting screwed here!” Eric cried out. “New deal, I get him again once he is fully healed, I get to be the first one with him.” He demanded, going as far to stomp his foot on the ground, like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Take that up with the others.” Kenny said, moving to help Stan lie back down. “You know what the deal is; we come to decisions as a group, that’s how it works.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Why don’t you give the priestess some time to sleep? Come back after he napped.” Kenny suggested.

Eric looked reluctant but after a moment he sighed. “Yes, I suppose that would be best. Just tell Kyle not to drug him up again. I want him to be lucid when he meets me.” He said, taking one last look at Stan, and turning his back to leave.

~*~*~*~

Stan felt his eyes slowly open, still a bit blurry. Last thing he really remembered was getting injected with something then snippets of his bandages getting changed. He felt so weak. His mind was foggy, his body ached, and his face…he could barely feel it…barely move it. He had been maimed and everything felt wrong…and off… From what he had overheard from the King of Swords…Kenny…psycho doctor...he still had a bit of time left when it came to recovery. If it was up to him, he’d never take this suit or bandages off, live the rest of his days locked down in a basement, like the monster he had been turned into.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when the door slammed open and the portly man who drove the Lincoln came in. He was dressed nicely, though his suit was a bit ill fitting. He was carrying some boxes with him. He tried to sit up and found it taking more than a few times. He wouldn’t be able to make a run for it again for a long time… He was fucked…

“Y-You’re…the man…from…earlier…” Stan croaked out.

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, bad luck for you, huh?” He said, moving to take a seat next to the brunette and put the boxes down. “God, you look pathetic, you looked pathetic begging for my help too.” He said, looking the figure in the bed over. “I truly hope you will surprise me.” He said.

“Y-You…brought…me…back…here…” Stan added, trying to clench his hand into a fist. This bastard…he wanted to attack him! He was so close to getting away and this monster brought him back!

Eric snorted. “Well, of course I did, why wouldn’t I? Do you think I’m just some regular fuck who was driving by? We’re in the middle of nowhere, Dumbass, you must have really been desperate to think I was a savior.”

“W-Who…are you?” The brunette asked, groaning in pain. “One of…those…psychos?”

“I mean…I guess you can put it that way, I wouldn’t call myself a psycho, I mean, I’m saner than the others.” Eric said simply. “I’m not a drugged out messiah wannabe, or weapons fetished killer, or a whacked out doctor.” He added. “But I am a King and I take my role as King of Pentacles very seriously. With me being a King you are my…property.” He said, before holding up a hand. “But, I like to make sure my property reflects me…looks nice…shows my wealth.”

“I…don’t want anything…from you…” Stan snapped. “And…I don’t belong to you…if anything…you belong to me…” He said, actually managing a smile. “You all do… You need me…for whatever…fucked up thing…you believe in…”

Eric was silent for a moment before he started to laugh. “Looks like someone found their tongue, be careful, wouldn’t want to have it cut out.” He warned. “I brought you a few things. Of course, most things won’t be able to be tried on or worn until you’re all healed.” He said, before pulling a shoebox out. “But, these can be put on now.” He added, a smile crossing his lips. “I can’t wait to see you walk in these.” He said, pulling out a pair of patent black pumps with a red sole, the marking of a Louboutin shoe. “Let me see your feet.” He said, gently pulling up the blankets.

“Do you like these?” Eric asked, moving to slip one on the brunette’s foot. He was pleased to see it fit and moved to put on the other one.

“My…girlfriend…wanted a pair of these…but too expensive…” Stan said, not wanting to even know why the man was putting a pair of heels on him.

“They were expensive, that’s what makes them so…sensual.” Eric purred, admiring the foot in the elegant shoe. “I always liked to think that life is best celebrated with material wealth. I know it’s the exact opposite of what a lot of religions preach, but, what do they know? The more things…the better, especially when they are expensive things.” He said, before laughing a bit. “People look at you and know you’re a success when you’re outfitted in gems and designer wear. Isn’t that what’s most important? Letting the world see all you’ve accomplished in your physical possessions.”

Stan wiggled his toes in the shoes, making a note of how uncomfortable these shoes felt.

“I’m guessing you aren’t from a wealthy family.” Eric said, leaning back in his chair.

“N-No…not really…” Stan said. He didn’t want to reveal too much about himself or his family to his captors. “Middle class…both parents work…was going to college on…scholarship…” He managed to say.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll learn how to enjoy the material world. Once you’re feeling better I want to dress you in diamonds and furs. That is what a priestess should wear. I think it will help you discover who you truly are. Of course, such things can’t happen now, Kenny really did a number on you, you should see your face… Let’s just hope the final product will be worth it.” Eric said with a laugh before waving his hand in the air. “Anyways, once your healed I’ll be dressing you…personally.” He said, moving to gently rest a hand on the brunette’s chest.

When the larger man mentioned his face he couldn’t help but slowly reach up and touch his bandaged face. He was concerned about what that doctor did to his body, but his face…that was his identity…and it had been maimed. “W-What…am I…to you…?”

“You’re whatever I want you to be.” Eric said. “I’m a king and like the other morons that are in my company, I need a queen.” With that he stood up and put the other boxes on the ground. “But, enough of my talk, you need time to rest. If you need anything just summon a Page with one of those bells.” He said, pointing to a set of bells on the bedside table.

Stan watched as the large man left and kicked the heels off of his feet. All he wanted was to go home, but, was there even a home for him anymore?

~*~*~*~

“So, what’s your boyfriend’s name?” A police officer said as he looked across his desk at a college student.

“His name is Stanley Marsh; he’s been gone over a week.” Wendy said, moving to hand the man a photo of her boyfriend. “This isn’t normal for him…he doesn’t just leave like this. He missed a football game that had NFL scouts at it; he wouldn’t miss that for the world.” She said, tears welling in her eyes. “I tried to come earlier…but…they said it hadn’t been long enough.” She said, her tears now rolling down her cheeks. “Please…you have to go find him…”

The officer sighed a bit and took a look at the photo. Handsome kid who was a big shot at UC Denver, his first inclination was to say he was probably off partying, but, this girl…she seemed so damn sure. “I’ll tell you what Miss Testaburger, I’m gonna look into this personally, okay? Can you tell me anything that might help us find him? Did something strange happen the last time you saw him?”

“Well, he was acting a little weird. I usually go out with my friends for drinks once a month, but, this time, he didn’t want me to go. He was really jumpy and he has really bad anxiety…he has to take medication for it.” Wendy explained. “I don’t really know why he was so scared…God…I should have never left…this is all my fault…”

“It’s not your fault. If someone truly came in and grabbed him they would have gotten you too. Was your apartment damaged in anyway when you got home? Anything missing?” The officer asked.

“Yeah…seemed like some stuff was knocked over and his cell phone was on the ground…” Wendy said, reaching into her pocket and pulling it out. “It’s locked. He gave me his password but I can’t remember it…”

The man nodded his head and took the phone. “I’ll see what I can do. You also mentioned his parents were in town, can you give me their contact information?”

“Yes of course. Thank you so much…I don’t know how to thank you. Is there a card or something I can have so I can keep in touch?” Wendy asked, handing the officer Randy and Sharon’s phone number.

“Yes, of course, take this; let me know if you have any questions.”

Wendy nodded her head. “Thank you so much Officer DeLorne…”

“You can call me Christophe.” The cop said, putting a cigarette in between his lips and looking down at the locked cell phone, an unread message blinking on it.


	6. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is one step closer to his complete transformation into the Priestess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*WARNINGS*~
> 
> warnings for body horror, surgery, mental anguish
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy early Halloween and happy reading <3

**The Moon**

**_Upright this card represents illusion, fear, anxiety, one’s subconscious and one’s intuition. Reversed this card represents the release of fear, repressed emotion, and inner confusion._ **

****

“We are watching a fantastic feat in college football today. Stanley Marsh, quarterback for UC Denver, has just ran 50 yards ending it off with a touchdown! Incredible! That has to be a new record! We have to see this kid in the NFL one day!” An announcer crowed into a mic, a large jumbotron replaying the touchdown so the crowd could see again.

Stan looked up, proud to see his work. Scouts were out watching him, his family was there, and after the game he was going to finally propose to Wendy.

Yes, this was what life was suppose to be, this was what he had worked so hard for. He moved to grab his helmet, wanting to pull it off before he met with his family and girlfriend. Giving it a good tug he was quite surprised when it refused to come off. He tried to tug it off again finding it still wouldn’t budge. This had never happened before. Usually thanks to all the sweat pouring off of him after a game he could slip it right off.

Things started to look different as he struggled with his helmet. The bright sunny day was dissipating into a dark and cloudy melancholy affair. The people in the stands had mostly left and the field was empty, save for him and what appeared to be, a single white rabbit.

“Wendy!?” He cried out, looking around for his girlfriend, the fluffy cottontail now circling him. “Mom…Dad…Shelly?” He added, letting out a cry of anguish as he continued to struggle with his helmet. “Why…won’t it get off!?” He cried out to himself. Managing to look down he saw the rabbit start to hop away, looking back at him periodically.

He wasn’t entirely sure why but something was telling him to follow that rabbit. He took off after it, sprinting as it picked up speed.

Why was he doing this? He felt foolish running after the small mammal, feeling his body ache as he did so. His legs were starting to give out; his chest was heavy, and his arms numb. This wasn’t some Alice in Wonderland bullshit, this was something else…

He managed to keep up the pace only to have the rabbit lead him into a rather desolate looking area. Not being able to run anymore, his legs sore, blood leaking from his cleats. The brunette found himself collapsing, watching as the rabbit didn’t stop, didn’t lead him anywhere, instead, jumped into a ditch and kept running.

At that point the only thing Stan could do was laugh. He laughed and laughed and placed his hands on his helmet, trying to give it another tug. To his surprise it came off, but, something else came off too.

His face…

Managing to look down at the ground he saw his helmet and his face lying on the ground. It was about now that he realized he was gushing blood. It ran down his jersey, down his pants, staining everything a deep crimson. With shaky hands he reached up and touched where his face should be, only finding exposed muscle.

He wanted to scream, he probably should, but, instead he just laughed. He laughed and laughed as he looked up at the sky to see a full moon beaming down on him.

~*~*~*~

Stan felt his body jolt up in a sitting position and a cold sweat break out. He looked around; seeing he was still in the ornate bedroom he had been kept in since he had been taken to this strange place. He took in a deep breath and quickly reached up to touch his face. The bandages were still there and moving downwards to explore his body, so was the compression suit.

So, it had just been a dream, but, he had still woken up in a nightmare.

He had slowly been getting his strength back, now able to get out of bed himself and move around a bit. Pulling the heavy covers off of him he slipped out of the large canopy bed and slowly made his way towards a locked window. The moon was full and shinning down. It was beautiful but it was also haunting.

It was almost like a warning. Once the moon disappeared and the sun rose again he would be subjected to more torment. He feared soon enough he would face it at night too.

Going over to the door he gave it a tug, not surprised to find he was locked in. After that dream he had he really needed something to drink, and, unfortunately he couldn’t get it himself. Moving to get back into the bed, he rested his bandaged head on a silk pillow, moving to pull on a random bell to get someone’s attention.

He had gathered a bit of information about this strange place he was being held captive in. There were four men running the show, they called themselves kings, and, they all had a different object they were named after. It appeared to have something to do with the tarot arcane, if that weird test was anything to go off of. Stan didn’t exactly know anything about tarot cards, but, it might be worth looking into. Besides the kings there were pages, they seemed to be personal servants to the deranged foursome. They seemed kind but Stan wasn’t stupid, they weren’t allies, they were just brainwashed pawns. Other than those groups he wasn’t sure what there was. He had heard mutterings of followers, but, he had yet to see anyone else.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door slowly opened and a woman in a simple white dress walked in. Stan recognized her; she was the servant of the first man he had met… He felt himself relax a little when he noticed it was just her.

“Hello Priestess, what can I do for you? Are you having issues sleeping?” Heidi asked, making her way towards the bed.

“I’m fine…I would just like some water…if that’s possible.” Stan asked, moving to sit up a bit.

The girl nodded after a moment. “Of course, is there anything else I can get you? I want to make sure you sleep soundly.”

“Water if fine, thank you…” He said, resting his head back on the plush pillow. As Heidi made her way out he noticed the lock on the door could be stopped if one stopped the door before completely shutting. That was something he would have to keep tucked in the back of his mind for later.

Stan managed to relax a little and waited for the girl to return. He moved so he was lying on his side, the weight on his chest making it uncomfortable to sleep in most positions. Maybe if he fell asleep he wouldn’t have nightmares, maybe he’d have a place to escape.

After a few moments he heard the door opening up again. Expecting Heidi to just drop off the water he stayed where he was. A glass was placed on his bedside table and then a large hand was placed on his cheek. Stan felt his eyes go wide and moved to sit up, finding not Heidi, but Kyle.

“My Page said you were having trouble sleeping, I wanted to check on you.” The redhead said, causing Stan to scoot back, away from him.

“I’m fine…and I don’t want your water…last time I accepted a drink from you, you drugged me.” Stan said, eyes narrowing a bit.

Kyle laughed a little. “Oh Darling, you make it sound so sinister. That tea was just to help you open your mind up, not anything else. The water I brought is just water, I promise.” He said, moving to sit on the large bed next to Stan. “I haven’t seen you since our time together in my garden. I have to admit, I’ve missed you.” He said, gently stroking the brunette’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Don’t touch me…”

“Shh, don’t be like that. I know you’re still scared and you are questioning all that has been done to you, but, take solace in the fact that it’s all part of a bigger plan.” Kyle said in a soothing tone, bringing up a small hand so he could press tender kisses to the back of it.

“I don’t know what or who I am anymore…how can I take solace in that?” Stan asked, too tired to grab his hand away from the redhead.

“Sometimes it takes one to lose themselves before they can truly find themselves.” Kyle pointed out. “I was a different man before I went out to find what really lied inside of me; it transformed me, and showed me my true purpose. I believe all that we are doing here will show you the same light.”

“I’m guessing you had a say in your journey, I haven’t, I’m here against my will. My body has been mutilated and my family has no idea where I am. Don’t try to make it sound like we’ve gone through the same thing, or, that I had a say in this.”

Kyle was silent for a moment before he started laughing softly. “But, you did have a say in this.” He said, letting go of Stan’s hand. “You chose the answers you did in that test; in fact, you chose to take it in the first place. Though right now that might seem like some cruel kind of kismet it was in your plans the moment you were born.” He added. “Have some faith in what the universe is trying to teach you, my Priestess.”

Slipping off the large bed the tall man looked down at the bandaged figure and smiled a smile that appeared both kind and incredibly cruel at the same time.

“We will have much more time to discuss this, but you, you need your rest. You have a big day tomorrow.” Kyle said, pulling the covers over the brunette, tucking him in.

“Why? What are you psychos going to do to me now?” Stan said, laughing a little in a bitter way. “When will the day come that you will finally end me? Is that the big day I have for tomorrow.”

“We’ve all told you this; you weren’t brought to us to die.” Kyle said, folding his hands together. “No, tomorrow you will get your bandages removed and you will be introduced to our adherents, well…my adherents, we all have our own little flock.” He said. “You have kismet to thank for that once again. You picked my card first; therefore, you get to experience all I can teach first.” He added, making his way towards the door. “Sleep well.” He said, leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Stan felt sweat well underneath his bandages. What the fuck did that all mean!? Experience all he could teach? At least with the other three whack jobs he had an idea of what they were going to do, but Kyle, he was on some kind of other plane, it made him dangerous.

Incredibly dangerous.

~*~*~*~

Stan had never felt so nervous, in fact, he had never felt so sick to his stomach. He was sitting in the examination room he had been brought to long ago. Kyle was sitting serenely on a chair with Heidi by his side and Kenny was pulling on some gloves, having various tools handed to him by the blond servant, who he learned was named, Butters.

“Are you excited to see yourself?” Kenny asked. “I know you’re probably ready to get out of those bandages, I know they aren’t exactly comfortable.” He added.

“No…I’m not excited to see myself…I’m a monster…” Stan said.

“Oh, you’re hardly a monster, I’m the best surgeon out there, and my work is perfection.” Kenny said, looking back at Kyle.

“I agree with the good doctor, I don’t think you have anything to worry about, you were already so lovely, now…you’ll be perfection.” Kyle said, leaning back in his chair. “Go along Kenny, remove the bandages and the suit, we have places to be.” He said, watching with a smile as Heidi set out a rather beautiful, but simple, white gown, and a gold pendent.

Kenny nodded his head and moved to gently cut the bandages, unwrapping them and letting them fall to the ground. Once he was done he took a cool cloth and gently dabbed at the uncovered face, making sure it was all clean. He smiled and nodded his head. “Perfect.” He said to himself. “Now, before I let you see yourself; let’s get you out of that suit and into something else.” He said, gesturing for the dress that Heidi was holding.

“Allow me to help.” Kyle said, standing behind the brunette, towering over him, and resting a hand on his supple hip. “Let’s get you out of this.” He breathed out, unzipping the suit and pealing it off of the brunette’s form, taking his sweet time doing it. Once it was off, he took the white gown and slipped it over Stan’s head, finishing everything off with the gold pendent.

The redhead stepped back and clapped his hands together. “My Priestess.” He purred in admiration.

Stan swallowed hard as a large mirror was brought out. He didn’t want to look into it but found himself not being able to resist. Lifting his head he allowed his eyes to peer into the reflective glass, taking in his reflection.

What could he say? It was like seeing a stranger staring back at him. He felt his body break into a cold sweat and tears well in his eyes. Oh God… He slowly reached up and touched his face, feeling fuller cheeks, plumper lips, a much softer jaw line. His hair had grown to reach his chin since being here; it was the longest it had ever been. Managing to keep shaking hands to his body he automatically went to his chest. Just as he feared, where there was once a flat muscular chest, now he had two soft mounds attached. Biting his lower lip he ran his hands down, going over a slim waist and wide hips that were once narrow. The only true solace he found was an old friend was still there, still attached…

He had to have been in shock because it took him several minutes to elicit any kind of emotion. It was almost like he was catatonic. But, after the shock wore off the terror set in. He screamed, screamed a blood curdling scream that made it feel like he was out of his body.

“No…no…no…no!” He cried out, shaking his head. He looked like a whole different person. His family wouldn’t recognize him, Wendy wouldn’t want him, he’d never be able to go back to his normal life…

“It’s okay; I know it’s a lot to take in.” Kenny said, only to be shoved away by the frantic brunette.

“Get away from me!” Stan screamed. “All of you…get away from me!” He screamed again, blue eyes wild as he backed up until he hit a wall.

Kyle gently pushed Kenny aside and went over to the brunette, grabbing him rather roughly. He dragged him back to the mirror and gripped his chin, forcing him to look at his reflection. “What do you see in there?” He asked, his voice husky.

“A monster…a freak…a mutilated version of myself!” Stan cried out. “Why? Why…me? Why did you have to do this!? I’m not even me anymore…who am? What am I? Why am I still alive!?”

Kyle moved to grab the brunette by the neck, hearing the priestess start to gag from the pressure he was putting on it. “I’ll tell you what you are; you’re a priestess, a god, a queen.” He said, giving time for Kenny to come and inject the brunette with a sedative.

As Stan started to go numb, to black out, he looked up at Kyle who just laughed at him.

“And I’m a king.” The redhead breathed out just before everything for Stan went black.


	7. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle introduces Stan to his flock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS WARNINGS WARNINGS WARNINGS WARNINGS!!!!!
> 
> This chapter is pretty disturbing. It contains disturbing imagery, drugging, and rape. If you are not comfortable with this feel free to skip this chapter. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are all greatly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

**The Magician**

**_Upright this card represents manifestation, resourcefulness, power, and inspired action. Reversed this card represents manipulation, poor planning, and untapped talents._ **

Stan couldn’t help but let out a string of vulgarities as he finally came too. It seemed he either spent his time suffering or being drugged. Putting a hand to his chest he recoiled when he felt himself lightly touch a breast. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get use to that…use to any of this. Hell, would he even be able to stand his reflection ever again?

He decided to push that to the back of his mind for the time being, he had other things at hand. He frowned when he realized he was back in Kyle’s garden, though, this time, it looked like he was in another part of it. Currently he appeared to be in some kind of yurt, a crown of flowers around his head, still dressed in the white gown he had been put in after the compression suit was removed from his mutilated body. Stan put a hand on the back of his head and took in a deep breath.

He had been through so much already; it never seemed to lighten up. He was starting to lose hope…

He briefly examined the gold pendant around his neck, the symbol; it was something he had never seen before. As he was caught up in twirling the charm around, a figure opened the yurt, showing off the garden and people, all wearing white, filing in, taking their places on the green grassy ground.

Heidi smiled peacefully, dressed in a white dress, an embroidered cup on the chest. She was quick to kneel down in front of the brunette, murmuring a chant under her breath. “Oh High Priestess, it’s such an honor to be able to serve you today. I must confess something to you, and, I hope you will resolve me of my lack of faith.” She said, managing to look up and into confused looking blue eyes. “When you first arrived here, I found myself questioning whether you were really the Priestess or not. I put all my faith in my King, and, I know his judgment to be true, but…I still doubted. But now, seeing you as you truly are, I know that you are divine.” She said, holding her hands out. “Please forgive me.”

Stan almost wanted to laugh at the girl but seeing how earnestly she talked and how tears were welling in her eyes…he couldn’t. He felt a sense of pity wash over him, she really believed all this stuff, brainwashed by a redhead with a kind smile and sinister intentions. He moved to take her hands in his and gave them a squeeze. “You are forgiven, but, you don’t need to ask me for forgiveness, you have done nothing wrong. There is nothing wrong with questioning what is around you, that’s what makes life so wonderful.” He said, not sure how those words came out so eloquently.

Heidi couldn’t help but allow a sob escape her lips, tears running down her cheeks. “Oh thank you…thank you…” She managed to say, giving the brunette’s hands a squeeze. “I promise I will never doubt you again.”

Stan didn’t know what to say at that, he just squeezed her hands back, wishing such a sweet woman hadn’t gotten mixed up in this nonsense. God, what had Kyle done to her? He didn’t want to think about it…

Deciding it might be advantageous to ask the girl some questions, he kept a hold of her hands. “Heidi, can you please tell me what is going on? I was unconscious and I woke up here.”

Heidi sniffled a little and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Oh…it’s a wonderful day for you; the King is going to introduce you to his congregation. They are so excited; many of them thought they would pass before witnessing the High Priestess and seeing the completion of the Circle.” She said, smiling a little. “The rest I shouldn’t say, it would be best for you to see firsthand, I just know the King is excited. I haven’t seen him this happy for so long.”

“How wonderful for him.” Stan said dryly, watching as the yurt opened up again, this time, exposing the very devil they were speaking about. He simply took a sip of water that Heidi had given him, so parched he couldn’t refuse it.

“Look who is finally awake.” Kyle said with a delightful chuckle. Instead of the suit he had been seen in previously, now he was wearing a white tunic with a cup embroidered on it and a pair of white linen pants. He moved to sit down next to the brunette and brushed some hair from his face. “My Darling, you are so beautiful, so radiant, I feel the need to throw myself at your feet and worship you. Of course, I will be doing that anyways.” He said, looking over at Heidi.

“Page, go inform my adherents we will be out very soon.”

Heidi nodded her head and gave a bow. “Of course my King.” She said, making her way out of the yurt, leaving Kyle and Stan alone.

“What are you going to do to me?” Stan asked. “Haven’t I suffered enough to at least warrant an explanation or two?”

Kyle smiled and laughed. “Ah, my Dear, the Buddha once said, to suffer is to be human. Consider all that you are going through making you a stronger person.” He said, before letting out a content sigh. “I honestly never thought this day would come, yet, here it is. It feels as though my entire life has been leading up to this very moment.” He said, offering a hand to Stan to help him up. “I know you’re probably tired and you’re still sore from everything the good doctor did, but, your followers are waiting for you.”

“Followers?” Stan said, finding himself being yanked up by the tall redhead.

“Yes my Darling, they are my flock, but, they worship you.” Kyle said, moving to gently grab the pendent Stan was wearing. He examined, his smile growing a bit. “You truly look ethereal, you know that? Like you’re glowing…” He said, moving to rest a hand on Stan’s cheek. “Today shall truly be a day neither of us will ever forget.” He said, offering his arm to the brunette.

Stan didn’t know what to do, so, he just took the arm offered.

As he was led out of the yurt his eyes were quickly brought upon a group that was all clad in white, gasping when they saw him walking out with Kyle. They were all settled on the grass. In the back he could see three familiar faces, the other kings, dressed in suits, looking like they wanted to be anywhere but here.

Kyle led them past the congregation and towards a small alter that had been set up. He sat down and motioned for Stan to do the same, gesturing towards an ornate rug that was laid out. Stan just sat down, watching as all these strange people gazed upon him.

~*~*~*~

Stan wished he could say he had some kind of inclination as to what was going on, but, he had none. He had just been sitting on the rug, hearing Kyle go on and on about things that made no sense. The man hadn’t even introduced him. 

The group truly gave him the creeps. Watching as they hung off of every single word Kyle said, hearing them praise him like he was some kind of god. The front row was reserved for those Kyle dubbed his ‘Dedicated’; they made everyone else look normal. Some of them had veils hiding their eyes and some were wearing masks that hid their mouths.

Kyle had that same disturbing smile on his lips, one that tried to covey kindness, but, had a deep cruelty to it.

“My acolytes.” The redhead said I a serene voice, his arms outstretched. “How do we know what we see is the truth? Do our eyes truly comprehend the world around us? I like to believe we can see all without looking, do all without doing, we arrive without traveling.” He said, motioning to the front row. “My Dedicated understand this. They know the truth is something we find inside us, the Circle can only be completed when we’ve mastered our mind, our body, and our spirit.”

Kyle moved to get up from his spot and walked over to the group, standing right in front of the. “How many of you have truly taken into account of what the Circle can teach us? That for decades we have searched for the one who would bring us all together, who would lead the way to our personal Shamballa.” He said, clasping his hands together.

“Bless it be.” The crowd mumbled together.

“When I was very young I knew my path would deviate from my parents’ wishes. Both were members of the Circle, but, they did not truly understand what it meant. I traveled the world in search of an answer, the answer to the question, who am I? It was only when I truly let go and looked within did I find that answer. But, one thing was still missing, my guiding light, all of our guiding light.” Kyle said, motioning for Stan to stand up. “We are taught that the High Priestess is the only one who can complete the Circle. That only they have the power to help make this twisted world we live in right again.” He said, moving to take Stan’s hands in his.

“I’ve searched my whole life for my High Priestess.” The redhead said, looking right into blue eyes. “I kept my faith, unlike some of my brethren.” He said, glancing over to the three figures in the back. “But after all my searching I found them.” He said, bringing Stan’s hands up to his lips to gently press a kiss to them. “My acolytes, your High Priestess has come home.” He said, showing Stan off to the crowd.

There was an audible gasp from the group and they quickly all bowed their heads, muttering things under their breath.

“W-What’s…going on?” Stan asked, swallowing hard as the crowd bowed before him.

“They are simply worshipping you. Just as I do.” Kyle said. “I know you all have many questions for our Priestess, but, they are still being awoken.” He explained. “But, my Dedicated, you truly put your faith in my hands, your Priestess’ hands, so, I want you to approach.”

The masked and veil figures moved to get up, a few slowly approaching Stan.

The first woman, her eyes hidden by a white veil, smiled and fell to her knees. “My Priestess, I feel so blessed to be in front of you.” She said, sounding like she was in tears. “For many years I had lost myself, it wasn’t until I was taken into your embrace that I came whole again.” She said, taking in a deep breath. “I shed my wicked ways and I dedicated my life to you and to the Circle.”

Kyle smiled, keeping his hold on Stan. “Sister Lisa, you are truly an enlightened soul. He said, looking over at Stan for a moment. “I want you to lift your veil and show your Priestess your dedication. That you understand one doesn’t need to see to without looking.”

The woman nodded her head and clasped her veil, lifting it up.

Stan stumbled back when he saw her face. He nearly fell over in fact. “W-What… What did you do to her!?” He cried out, only to have Kyle laugh in his face.

“She saw from within, she doesn’t need to see anything else anymore.” Kyle said, gesturing to the woman. Sister Lisa was missing her eyes, empty sockets instead housing daisies.” The daisy symbolizes purity.”

Stan felt bile well in his throat, watching as the woman reached out for him. Not knowing what to do, he took her hand, squeezing it. Just like Heidi, she was a victim, a victim of a psychotic messiah.

“Please don’t be upset Priestess.” The woman said, squeezing Stan’s hand back. “I made this decision; I knew that my sight was no longer needed.” She said. “I can tell from your hands that you are kind and beautiful, everything the Priestess should be.”

Stan felt his breathing grow ragged as the woman took her hand away, lowering her veil once again. She made her way back to the grass only to have a man approach him, his eyes were fine, but, the mask covering his mouth was worrying him. He looked at Kyle and managed to force his hands out of his. “What did you do to him? What crazy fucking thing did you do to him?”

Kyle just laughed. “I did nothing. Just like Sister Lisa, Brother Brent made his own decision; he was truly dedicated to me and to you.” He said, motioning for the man to take off his mask. “You’ll have to excuse him, the Dedicated with the facial masks cannot speak, they no longer need that ability. They agree to have their tongue cut out, taking a permanent vow of silence. What good are words anymore when you’ve said all that could be said.”

Stan felt himself start to shake. “You’re a monster…” He whispered. “You know what makes people tick and you worm your way into their heads with promises of false salvation and answers, then, you play a cruel game with them. I’m not like them; I’m not your pawn!” He growled. “I won’t let you get into my mind! I’m not going to let you pull a bunch of bullshit on me!” He screamed. As he backed away he found himself getting woozy, his vision getting blurred, and everything starting to spin. “You fucking son of a bitch…”

Kyle just chuckled, though, this time it sounded more biting. “I already have wormed my way into your mind.” He said. “You should know by now never to accept a drink from me.”

Stan found himself swaying backwards until he was on the ground, the tall redhead staring down at him.

~*~*~*~

Servicing slowly out of a body of water, but, at the same time managing not to be wet, was a clear sign something was amiss. Stan took in a deep breath and looked up at the sky, seeing it was grey and foggy, the sound of seagulls chirping in the distance. He didn’t have any issues wading through the water, gliding across it like some kind of nymph. On shore there was a house and inside that house he knew exactly who he was going to find.

He was going to find Kyle.

Coming out from the sea he looked down to find himself dressed in a rather psychedelic looking dress, the colors swirling and whirling around, a flowing scarf in his hair. As he approached the house he could hear music.

_“It’s the time of the season when love runs high. And this time, give it to me easy, and let me try with pleasured hand. To take you to the sun and promised lands, to show you everyone. It’s the time of the season for loving.”_

He found himself twisting open the doorknob, walking in and smelling flowers and incense burning. His perception was all off. When he looked down the hall it just kept getting more and more narrow. He had to brace himself against the walls to make his way towards the end.

“My Priestess, I’m glad you found the place.” A familiar voice purred.

Stan found himself looking at the redhead lounging in a chair, sipping on some kind of drink, dressed in a flattering suit that also had swirling and whirling colors. “How are you here?”

“I just wormed my way into your mind.” Kyle said, smiling a bit as he stood up and made his way over to the brunette. “I constructed all of this, think of it as my little personal place in your subconscious.” He said, caressing Stan’s cheek.

“How the fuck are you doing this?” Stan said, feeling arms wrap around his waist.

“I’m a man of many talents.” Kyle said, leaning down to nip at the brunette’s neck. “I consider the subconscious to be where one’s real desires lie.” He breathed out. “Like right now, for example, you claim that I’m a monster that you hate me, but, you like what I’m doing right now.” He said, taking that opportunity to run his hands up the brunette’s form, stopping at the breasts. He moved to grope them, his breath hitching in his throat.

“Why are you doing this?” Stan asked. “Can you at least answer that? I just…need something… I know you’re trying to break me…and it’s working…”

“Why do you think that? You think I’m trying to break you because I’m questioning your point of view?” Kyle asked. “I just want to become one with you. I want to make you my queen. I want to show you all this world has to offer, I want you to enlighten me, I just want to worship you.” He said, smiling a little as the brunette’s body started to betray him. He moved to lie him down on a couch and loomed over him. “So let me worship you.”

Stan knew this wasn’t real, it wasn’t actually happening, it was just in his mind. But everything felt so real. He felt kisses being pressed to his neck, he felt large hands undressing him, and he felt warm breath on his ear. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on anymore and it felt like everything he did just didn’t matter. How much longer could he truly hold on for?

**Meanwhile**

Craig took a puff of his cigarette, sunglasses slipping down as he watched Kyle make a spectacle out of himself. Currently the redhead was on top of a drugged out Priestess, having his way with him while his flock of freaks watched on. Out of all of them Kyle truly believed in the text of the Circle. He had watched over the years as the redhead became more and more convinced of what he was doing and now that he had the Priestess, there was no going back.

“It’s really disgusting.” Eric said, standing next to him. “I mean, he is the one who gets to deflower the Priestess and he has him so drugged out he doesn’t even know what the fuck is going on.”

Craig shook his head. “Who knows, with him he could have brought him to a place none of us could ever imagine.” He said, blowing some smoke out, watching as it swirled in the air. “I’ve met men like him before; they prefer psychological warfare over the gun or the sword.”

“I just hope he doesn’t damage any of my work.” Kenny said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He still has some scruples, I wouldn’t worry about that, I would worry about what our next steps are.” Craig said, looking up at the sky. “We still have so much work to do.”


End file.
